


This Garden Of Hers

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, mother's day isn't always necessarily biological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: Adrien realizes that he isn't as alone as he once thought.





	This Garden Of Hers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick so I could have a fic about Mother's Day! My next fic will likely be Adrien/Alya, whether it be platonic or romantic.

It was a gorgeous day, children and adults praising their mothers alike for their love and support through thick and thin. Even Mother Nature herself seemed to be in a pleased mood, the sun shining bright above with few clouds to be seen. Marinette stayed up late, slaving away at the oven to bake her mother’s favorite kind of cookie. Nino had spent the last few weeks perfecting a mixtape of his mom’s favorite tunes. 

 

Adrien hadn’t woken in the best of moods, his last day with his mother replaying in his mind like a haunting melody. His mom had gone missing years prior and all that remained was an empty mansion and a shell of a father. Adrien still did his best to smile, a convincing smile that concealed a broken boy. He’d been sitting outside in the garden, the place that his mother often called her own corner of the world. She’d spent so much of her time on raising those flowers, they’d practically grown up with Adrien.

 

He was enjoying the fresh air and the singing of the birds when he was joined by an unexpected visitor. Nathalie had walked on in, not noticing Adrien yet, a large floppy sun hat atop her hair. She held a bucket of gardening supplies in her right fist, filled to the brim with trowels and anything else a gardener could possibly need. Adrien was surprised, he didn’t even stop to think of why the flowers still looked as beautiful as the day his mother departed but now he knew.

 

“Nathalie, have you been taking care of Mom’s garden?” The sunny haired child couldn’t help but ask, making the assistant jump in surprise before relaxing when she realized it was just Adrien.

 

Nathalie turned to look at him, eyes glittering in the sun with unshed tears. “Emilie was an amazing woman, Adrien. She was the one who hired me, I’d have probably been replaced by now if it weren’t for that fact. I had just finished high school and didn’t know what my future held but Emilie took me in and gave me this job. When she vanished, I knew that I had to keep this garden alive for her. It’s stupid, I just thought that if I kept this garden alive then I would be keeping Emilie alive.”

 

Adrien walked over and got down onto his knees beside her, shaking his head. “It’s not stupid, Nathalie. The only reason I still do modeling is that, if mom is out there still, maybe she’ll see me and come home. I miss her a lot, Nathalie.”

 

Nathalie wrapped an arm around Adrien, pulling him against her side. “I know, Adrien. She loved you very much, this garden was meant for you. She worked so hard on it so that when you grew up you’d have a place to play.” She’d explained, pointing over towards an old swing set that had been consumed by a gorgeous green ivy. 

 

“I love you, Nathalie.” Adrien had suddenly said after a brief bit of silence. “I know I never say it but I do, you’re the closest thing to a mother I have or a parent at all for that matter. You’ve risked your job for me to have a normal life, thank you.” 

 

Nathalie looked as shocked as could be but the surprised expression quickly turned to one of appreciation. “Thank you, Adrien. She’d be so proud of the man you’re becoming, I know I sure am.”

 

Adrien grabbed a pair of gloves and some shears from the bucket and stood in front of Nathalie. “This garden isn’t going to weed itself, huh?”

 

The rest of the day was spent by Nathalie and Adrien weeding the garden while simultaneously sharing their favorite memories of Emilie. By sunset, Adrien and Nathalie were both exhausted but content. “Happy Mother’s Day, Nathalie.”

 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Adrien.”


End file.
